lower_duck_pondfandomcom-20200215-history
The Silver Eagles of Lower Duck Pond
The Silver Eagles of Lower Duck are a Semi-professional Amateur Junior Hockey League team. The Silver Eagles was founded back in 1965, as the Kebab City Flyers. However, a consistent lack of loyal support and an ever-struggling economy forced the team to relocate in the summer of 2019, finding it’s new home in Lower Duck Pond. The team is competing in the PSAJHL, just like local rivals Lower Duck Pond Ferals. The first derby game between the two teams will take place during the 2019/20 season, marking the beginning of the Battle of the Ducks. The teams current owner is Kebab City-native Tobias Ohlson, a resident of Lower Duck Pond since November 2019. Team colors Unlike local rivals Ferals, the Silver Eagles don’t wear Lower Duck Pond’s official city colors. Instead, the Silver Eagles uses a home jersey with silver as the base color, with grey and sky-blue details. The away jersey also includes black details. The team wore a brown and golden jersey before relocating to Lower Duck Pond. Upon switching town, team owner Tobias Ohlson decided to switch name, badge and color, citing the need of “a new, fresh, beginning." The Silver Eagles crest features a black eagle with feathers of grey and silver in the face. The background is sky-blue, in accordance with the teams official colors. Relocation to Lower Duck Pond The Silver Eagles 'decision to seek a relocation to Lower Duck Pond faced a lot of criticism within Kebab City. Local media made the claim that the franchise gave up on its city and supporters too soon, and that they they could have won over more fans had the ownership given it more time and effort. Fans and officials of the current Lower Duck Pond team, Ferals, also held mostly negative views on the relocation, stating that Lower Duck Pond wasn't big enough to hold a second hockey team. However, hockey fans in Lower Duck Pond, especially in the western boroughs, have taken the team to their hearts and are supporting the team in great number, often selling out the home arena. ''We were told numerous times that it would be impossible for us to find stability in Lower Duck Pond, due to the fact that the city already had a team. But I've always refused to agree on that. Lower Duck Pond is expanding, getting bigger and bigger every day, every month and every year. There's plenty of room for two hockey teams around here. ''- Silver Eagles owner Tobias Ohlson '' Arena The Silver Eagles are playing their home games at the newly renovated West Civil Arena, with room for 6,650 seated spectators. The arena also have a standing section at the western end with room for 2,500 fans, making it the only safe standing section in the league. The Silver Eagles vocal support is situated at the western stand. Supporters '''The Silver Eagles draw most of its support from western Lower Duck Pond, where the home stadium is located. The supporters are known as Singing Eagles, and the official supporters club have 9,860 members as of late-November 2019. The average attendance is slightly above 7,000. A second fan club associated with the Silver Eagles is the Ultras Eagles, whose members are situated in the western stand, constantly singing and waving flags during the home games. The Ultras Eagles also hosts trips to the teams away games. Rivalry The Silver Eagles of Lower Duck Pond have an intensive and on-going rivalry with Lower Duck Pond Ferals and the matches between the two teams are known locally as the Battle of the Ducks. The two teams are yet to face each other for the very first time. Team culture '''The Silver Eagles have created '''a very loyal and loud fanbase since relocating to the Lower Duck Pond. That is mostly due to the fan-friendly atmosphere around the team; with cheap ticket prices, a lot of food options, big fan involvement and a very vocal home support. The Silves Eagles are very active in the local community, with a lot of on-going charity events. The team often make visits to local hospitals, as well as hosting lectures in schools and donating food and clothes to the homeless and to people in need. The home arena is being used as a shelter for the homeless during winter time. Skärmavbild 2019-11-25 kl. 00.50.53.png|Home jersey of the Silver Eagles Skärmavbild 2019-11-25 kl. 00.51.36.png|Away jersey of the Silver Eagles Category:Sports Teams